The fight for the Elven Forest
by Alana Stark
Summary: ((A personal story of my own OC's in my own world. Rated M for future chapters/events. There will be lots of blood)) So the group of friends are slip as many struggle to deal with the recent events. Alana the former commander of Redwaters is being charged as a traitor as the elven kingdom owned by Lasinda is under attack by non other than Grifith's army lead by his son, Daniel.


Lasinda stared at Bob, her lover and the piece of her life that she would do anything to protect, his muddy brown hair had been short and cut into a military buzz; his eyes a deep blue that reminded her of the ocean back home and the way he held his stance made her resent the fact that he was human and that the two could never truly be together.

"Why are you here? Lasinda's voice softly touched the mind of Bob as the large broad-chested man shot a confusing look at his lover.

"What do you mean why am I here?" He began to speak as the words floated effortlessly out of his mouth, "I needed someone to talk to about the recent events and I thought of no other than you." He spoke before it finally dawned on him that the Elf before him donned a different appearance, one of military- she looked older, more of an elf than he remembered. Her strawberry blond hair was long as her bangs were braided and the remaining of her hair flowed mindlessly down her back and shoulders as it stopped just shy of her hips and carried a wavy appearance. Her teal eyes suddenly shined with the many years of knowledge and power she accumulated through her long life, her face was narrow and flawless not a single wrinkle or freckle dare show itself against her slightly pale skin, the one thing that caught his attention was the fact that her tribal Elven marking had disappeared.

"It took him a moment to realize that he was staring before the sound of bellowing alarm horns blew through the air as the sound of shouting soldiers and crackling wood dazed his vision of Lasinda as the blonde haired beauty's eyes widened a bit before she swung her head towards the burning forest and black withering smoke became very clear through the enchanted forest. Gather the men! Lasinda's voice suddenly became very clear and demanding even though the horns alarm as she turned back towards Bob, her eyes were wild and full of fury- "If you're here to speak with me, it will have to wait my love." Her voice sounded clear, enchanted and desperate, grabbing his hand as she torn into a sprint toting a confused but prepared human behind her. They appeared on the other side of the forest from where they had been standing previously, the smoke from the already ablaze forest was dense and almost too hard to see through, her second in command rushed to her side before he bowed and exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"Your Majesty." He began to say as he pulled in a deep breath and continued, "They've breached the borders!" His voice shook as a bewildered expression slowly crept onto his face. Lasinda frowned as she looked towards the smoke once again, trying to see if she could make out any movement; seeing nothing she turned back to her second hand and spoke, "Prepare for the invasion, get the water faes on those trees; try to save whatever you can!" She spoke her command as the second-hand bowed with haste and rushed off to relay her Bob shot a few looks around before he turned his attention back towards his lover, "What's going on?" He asked attempting to speak over the sound of the shouting soldiers and moving arsenals that were being lead towards the front lines. Lasinda's teal colored eyes set her gaze upon him before a slight displeased look spread across her perfect face. "We were attacked last night but a group of undead, we thought nothing of it and sent scouts out to investigate and only one returned with a message from their commander." She spoke as one of her foot soldiers bowed before her, apologizing for interrupting her before handing her a field report from the other side of the border. She looked over it quickly, gave her commands and turned her attention back towards Bob. "They've already overran two of my scouting towers and found a way to breach the magical barrier that was placed over my land hundreds of years ago." Her once smooth calm voice broke into an irritated uncertain rough outcome. Bob's mouth twitched as if it was going to fall off at any moment, who could've done this? The better question was how strong they must've been to even break a barrier that old!

* * *

"The navy haired man eyed the shattered piece of arcane power that laid waste at his feet, his cold silver-ish blue eyes lifted to face the burning forest before him; it pleased him to see such destruction but it also pained him deep down for unknown reasons.

""My lord we've breached their borders, what are your next orders?" One of his foot soldiers rushed towards him and bowed roughly.

"The navy haired man turned his attention away from the burning forest and towards his soldier, the undead mess of a being seemed broken but was moving as if his bones weren't showing. "Prepare the burial sight." Was the only command that the navy haired man gave and from the look on his soldier's face, this wasn't going to be pretty?

"A-as you wish, my lord." The soldier spoke almost afraid but it was hard to tell with the rattle of his bones as he lifted himself off the ground and rushed towards what looked like a massive pile of bones.

"Daniel, you're doing such a swell job here." The sound of a seductive voice appeared behind him as a frown quickly grew across the navy haired man's not let me see your sheepish face near me ever again." His words came out harsh and cold as he swung around to face a woman that by sheer look could send a man to his knees. Her long and very curly blonde hair fell across her breasts as the tips threatened to turn brown, her eyes screamed to pleasure her as their soft baby blue color could chill you to the bone.

"You wound me with your words my Prince." She said jestingly as she crossed her arms against her chest, "I know what you told me, but there is no way to rid of me. We are bonded you know." She grinned evilly towards the navy haired man, it seemed bringing that up only made him scowl even harder.

"You are nothing but a runt of the litter in front of me, child. Just because my father sees you as my potential wife means nothing to me, if you do not get out of my sight; I will end your useless life like I should've the night you attacked her." He dare not say her name lest he regret what he was doing; instead he waved the blonde off and turned his attention away from her completely; seeming he was done wasting breath on her.

It only made the blonde's face redden with anger as she clinched her fists. "How dare you!" She spatters at him with fury on her lips, she was too angry to even speak! Instead she turned in her heels and stormed off in the other direction, setting things ablaze in her wake.

Daniel walked towards the massive pile of bones as he lifted his sword, the steel itself caught the dusty light of the sun as it began to glow and hum in the air before a blinding silver light shot out of it and aimed itself towards the pile of bones. Everyone around him shielded their eyes besides Daniel himself, he waited patiently as the light finally died out and everything went silent.

A few minutes past as the soldiers near Daniel became weary at the display of power and the silence of nothing- sounds of chatter and disappointment began to spread across the ranks as Daniel silently stared at the pile of bones, he knew his spell did not fail but he felt the massive drain of power as he swayed on his feet before roughly landing on one knee towards the ground. One of his commanders rushed towards his side before the bones before them began to shudder and shake, moving as the air around them became very cold. Daniel's eyes lifted from the dirt of the ground towards the icy coloring of the soulless eye before him, the bones took the form of a massive dragon as the power that Daniel summoned flow through its bones as it creaked and stood on its shaky legs. Its torn and destroyed wings shot forward as a massive roar escaped its bony jaws and shook the very ground below it.

"Daniel smiled before blackness caught him it its grasp, the last thing he saw was the sheer power of the dragon as it shattered many of the ice shards that dropped from its wings. Blissful blackness greeted him with open arms.

* * *

The courtroom was full of mutters and disbelief at the redheaded woman that stood before the jury shackled to the table before her, her emerald eyes were dull from the many sleepless nights in the dungeon cells below the castle; her hair had been much of a curly disaster along with the dirt marks against her tanned skin. King Kyne looked upon the redheaded woman before he turned towards his council that sat beside him at the large rectangular table that was located in the center of the courtroom, his eyes held the utmost respect towards them but also held the burden of so many around him, his decision could very well kill an innocent soldier.

"All rise for His Majesty, King Kyne!" One of the announcers stood quickly as they commanded out towards the courthouse that had been full of villagers, soldiers and outsiders alike and with the loud voice came cooperation from the onlookers.

King Kyne waved his hand towards the onlookers before seating himself in the center of the table, his eyes fell quietly upon the redhead before him, and a soft almost quiet sigh left his lips as he looked down at the papers that lay under his nose. These were her charges that the council had saw fit to execute her for; seeing if the jury found it to be true then it was his job to see through with the punishment.

Sighing before lifting the papers up and clearing his throat, "Alana Ray Stark" King Kyne had begun to say as he stood from his chair and laid his eyes upon the now more aware redhead. "It has come to my attention; and the council of Redwaters that you might possibly be guilty of treason against the High King. " He looked down at the papers in his hands as he shuffled through them half-minded. "It is my job to see through with your judgement and I will make myself very clear at this moment." A frown had slowly crept across the King's face as he narrowed his eyes onto Alana. "If I sense a lie told from your mouth I will not hesitate to schedule your execution to be held later this day, I am not easy on treason against my own life- nor do I take kindly to the ideal." He spoke in a very deep and very clear tone as he made sure that the redhead understood what would happen if she tried to weasel her way out of the /br /Alana knew this system all too well as she quietly nodded her head, she knew it was not best to speak unless ordered to. As she watched the High King seat himself back down and his council men list off her chargers, she couldn't help but let her mind slip away from reality and deeper into my mind; how was she going to get out of this? Should she really tell the truth, what if they end her life regardless of the outcome? These thoughts dug at the very core of Alana as her eyes were fixated on the ground below; it had taken a few shouts of her name to snap her out of the trances she had placed herself in.

"Now with the charges out of the way I would like to hear from the prisoner." The head of the council spoke as he seated himself down into the elegantly designed crimson and gold colored chair.

Alana stood in silence for a moment as she eyed each and every one of them, thoughts and words ran through her mind as she tried to tie down a reasonable answer for her acquaintance with the intruder. But every time she ran her words through her head; none of them would've sounded right to the High King or his council of cowards. Dipping her head down a bit she let the breath she hadn't realized she was holding go, and as she returned her glance back to the table before her; she opened her mouth to speak only for her words to be drowned out by a sickening roar as the stainless windows of the courthouse shattered inward and caused some of the walls to shake and bend under the peer pressure of the howl.

Alana's eyes widened when she felt the cold dreadful air against the back of her neck, every being in her body screamed danger; it screamed for her to run and hide but none of that stopped the redhead from turning her gaze towards the now flame engulfed Elven forest. Words escaped her mouth as everything around her sounded distant; far off from where her mind was set, when she had turned her head back towards the courtroom she saw everyone within it was disoriented, some were already panicking as King Kyne's guards were swift on their feet and even faster with their shields as the proof of their training lay at their feet; the shattered stainless glass would've sliced the king up if it hadn't been for the guards Alana personally trained.


End file.
